A Naughty but Nice New Year
by Angel's blue eyed girl
Summary: Elena and Damon ring in the New Year in a most sinful of ways... This was written in response to a prompt by Grey Orchids for the author to author exchange on LJ. *warning* pure smut here people...


**A Naughty but Nice New Year**

**A fic by Jen for the author to author Holiday exchange on LJ…this is for the prompt by Grey Orchids. Hope I do it justice, sweetie. This was just naughty enough to get musie's juices flowing… ;)**

**Rating: DO I need to say it? Big HUGE M**

**Okay…enjoy cause this is pure D&E smut.**

**Salvatore Boarding House: Damon's room.**

The steam from the shower fogged up the glass as Elena tilted her head back and let the water cascade over her, running her hands through her wet locks and rinsing out the last of the conditioner. The last week had been a whirlwind. Stefan had come back, on Christmas day, believe it or not and Elena had thought things were finally looking up, but then he'd caused a whole lot of trauma, ruined Christmas and then left again. And this time Elena knew it was for good. He was gone; it was New Year's Eve Elena had finally accepted that her relationship with Stefan was officially over.

It had been painful, but she and Damon would get through it like they always did. Maybe the New Year would bring something besides the heartache the last year had wrought. If Damon had his way they'd probably spend most of it in bed! Elena couldn't help but smile when her thoughts turned to the blue eyed vampire. Her and Damon—well, it was safe to say that in the last twenty four hours they'd finally resolved all that unresolved sexual tension. She now had a whole new understanding of vampire stamina! Her body ached in ways that she'd never dreamed possible, but oh, it had felt so damned good getting there.

She turned so that her face was under the hot spray, letting the soothing feel of the water just wash over her. Her eyes snapped open when the door was suddenly opened and a blast of cool air hit her, disturbing her peace, but when Elena turned and saw Damon standing there in absolutely nothing but a Santa hat on his head and holding a sprig of mistletoe over his head, she couldn't help but giggle and roll her eyes at his antics.

"Mistletoe—really?" she asked with a silly smile lighting up her face. Leave it to Damon to keep her smiling even in the aftermath of all the trauma and drama!

"Yep," he said popping the 'P'. "I figured if the Santa hat didn't get you then the mistletoe was a sure fire way to get a kiss out of you."

"Well come in and get it then," she replied, playing along.

He stepped into the shower and she placed a hand on his chest. "You know you're gonna get your hat all wet if you get in here."

His blue eyes danced with mischief and desire. "Oh, but Elena, Santa always delivers no matter the weather—snow or sleet…rain or in this case…the hot wet water of a shower. I'm ready and willing to give you the present I didn't get to give you on Christmas."

She let her eyes linger for a moment on his face and couldn't get over how adorable he looked in that ridiculous hat. But then her gaze drifted down his sculpted chest, past the rippling abs to his impressive cock, which was, once again, standing at attention and she felt the answering heat pool in her belly. Damon was the epitome of male beauty. Everything about him was perfect—even his penis was pretty. "Um…I think you gave me that present several times last night and this morning, oh and this afternoon and just before I got in the shower too if I remember correctly."

"What can I say?" he quipped, "I'm a giver!"

She giggled, but couldn't take her eyes off his erection—how could he be hard again already? They'd been at it like bunnies all day and night! "You can't be serious!" she said with a soft chuckle, moving aside so he could join her. "I mean seriously, I've heard of Vampire stamina, but, what are you, the Energizer Bunny vamp?"

He smirked and tossed the hat aside before he slithered in behind her. "Only I don't need batteries. Aren't you lucky," he purred as he lathered up his hands before running them along her smooth, wet, naked flesh.

Elena relaxed into his embrace. "Mmmm, definitely," she purred as his soapy hands cupped her breasts, massaging them lightly until her nipples puckered and hardened. "The way we're going—we'd have burned through a whole package of Dura-cell's by now!"

He nipped at the place on her neck where he'd already bitten her several times, causing Elena to arch against his erection and moan. "I don't know about you, but I'm already up and ready for another round," he teased, his hot breath against her ear making her shiver in his arms. "So…I believe you still owe me a kiss…" he murmured, his lips brushing her ear.

She turned her head and their mouths met and meshed, tongues tangling heatedly for several long moments until Elena broke away with a moan. "God, it only gets better. Is it always going to be like this?"

"It's only going to get better," he told her, his cock nudging her from behind, leaving no doubt he was ready and willing to go again.

Elena wanted to, she did, but…"I'm sore, Damon," she whined, "I don't think I can take another round with little, but not so little Damon right now."

He chuckled against her flesh as his palm made its way down her taught, naked belly to cup her sex, fingering her lightly. "_Not_ so little Damon?" he repeated chuckling huskilly. "Is that your adorable way of saying I have a big dick?"

She flinched a bit as one finger slid inside her sheath, but didn't reply—Damon's ego was even bigger than his cock—neither needed much encouragement to get overblown!

He noticed the way she whimpered when he touched her and removed his fingers. "Mm, you are sore…but I have an idea."

Elena groaned. "Why do I _not_ like the sound of that?" she teased, as she wriggled against him, enjoying the slippery sensation of having his hot, wet, naked body pressed against her backside.

He spun her around so that they were face to face. "Do you trust me?" he asked, cupping her cheeks and hunkering down so that they were eye to eye.

His blue eyes were so intense, almost frightening, but Elena didn't hesitate. "Of course I do, why?"

"Because I need you to trust me when I tell you that you'll enjoy what I have in mind…once you get past the initial pain."

Elena's brows drew down. "Does this involve whips or chains by any chance?"

He laughed. "Not yet, but maybe later…" he teased and Elena smacked his chest playfully and told him 'not to hold his breath!' "Good thing I don't need to breathe then, isn't it?" he retorted and she laughed.

"What is it you want to do that requires me to trust you then?"

His grin was positively lascivious. "Well…" he said softly, letting one finger trail down her back to the little dimple where her spine met the curve of her rear end. "There is _one_ place I haven't had you yet…and it'd be an extra special Christmas present to both of us if you'd let me take you there," he told her, letting that finger slide lower…

Elena gasped. No way in hell! Was her initial reaction, but then he started to kiss her and pet her, his magical hands and lips persuading her to let him have his wicked way with her. His thumb circled her clit, giving her just the right amount of pressure and as she reached her peak, tipping over the edge into oblivion she agreed wholeheartedly to his naughty request and not because he 'talked her into it' or because he'd made her come. He'd given her tons of orgasms in the last few days. No, Elena agreed because it was the beginning of a New Year and she wanted to experience everything Damon had to offer. If he told her she'd enjoy it—then she had no doubts that she would.

Damon waited for her to come down before he turned her so that her back was to him. He gripped her hips and positioned her to his satisfaction. "Put your hands against the tiles and relax," he instructed huskily, the eagerness in his voice coming across loud and clear.

Elena did as she was told, trusting him implicitly and more than a little aroused at this newest adventure Damon was taking her on. "Okay, I'm ready,' she breathed.

He chuckled against her neck. "You're so sexy, but you're not quite ready lover, I need to prepare you first. I want you to enjoy this…" He kissed her neck. "Stay just like that and don't move," he said and suddenly he was out of the shower.

Elena barely registered the cold air as he'd left before he was back in vampire speed with a tube in his hand. She glanced at the tube and her brow shot up to her hairline. "Anal glide?" she teased, "really? And just why do you have a tube of that handy?"

He frowned and seemed to debate how to answer before he asked, "Do you really want me to answer that?"

Elena shook her head. Truthfully, she had no desire to hear about his previous lovers. It was bad enough she'd had to see him with both Rose and Andie and though she'd had no right, she clearly remembered the pangs of jealousy she'd felt every time she'd have to watch him going upstairs with them or worse, seeing either woman the next morning looking all pleased and satisfied. It had irked her then—now it would downright piss her off to hear about it, so no, she definitely didn't want a recap.

Seeing her scowl, Damon kissed her cheek gently. "Elena, they were just distractions. Someone to take my mind off the one person I really wanted."

She felt her anger melt away. "And who would that be?" she asked teasingly, knowing the answer, but wanting him to say it anyhow.

He smirked and rolled his eyes. "_Please_…like you need me to answer that." She turned her head and those big brown eyes of hers went right to his soul and he relented. He rubbed his thumb along her lush lower lip, his blue eyes intense as he stared down into her face. "It was you, Elena. It's always been you," he told her softly.

Elena's smile lit up her face and Damon swore his heart leaped at the sight. Her smile turned wicked and impish and she wriggled her ass at him. "I thought you said you had an extra special present for me...get with the giving already," she said, giving him a wink that made all the borrowed blood in his body rush right to his cock.

He smirked in response. "Feeling daring aren't we?"

She nodded. "You bring out the animal in me, I guess."

He growled at that. "Fuck! Elena, do you know what you do to me?" He took several deep breaths to calm down because the _animal in him_ wanted to rush right in and simply plunge inside her, but this was her first time for anal sex and he wanted her to love it, so he had to do it just right. He turned them so that the hot spray of the shower was at his back. "Okay, put your hands back on the tiles, lean forward and just relax," he said as he squirted some lube on his forefinger. The hot water from the shower already had her body relaxed, so this would be the perfect place to initiate her. Elena once again assumed the position and Damon let one hand drift down her belly to her sex to play with her clitoris, while he slowly inserted his finger past the tight ring of her back passage. She sucked in a breath and started to tense up, but he placed gentle kisses on her neck and told her to relax. "Exhale, baby," he said as he worked his finger in up to the knuckle before withdrawing a bit and then pushing forward again. He repeated the motion again and again until she was pushing back and moaning softly. He added more lube and managed to get another finger inside her, scissoring them to stretch her out and prepare her for his cock, all the while he played with her clit until she was arching forward into one hand and pushing back onto the other with equal vigor, unsure which way she wanted to go because both were starting to feel amazing.

"Oh-oh God, Damon!" she gasped as he fingered her ass and tweaked her clit.

Damon was shaking with the need to be inside that tight virgin passage. And though it might be a bit caveman-ish, he couldn't help the possessive sense of pride that in _this_ he would be her first! He'd be the one to pop that cherry and it made his cock throb with an ache that he'd never experienced before.

He pulled his fingers out and was pleased when she gave a soft moan of disappointment. "Don't worry, 'Lena, I got something much better for you…" he purred into her ear as he slathered a generous amount of the lube onto his aching shaft. He placed the tip of his cock at her back entrance and paused, "Okay baby, now exhale when I tell you to," he instructed.

Elena was shuddering, on the verge of orgasm, but she managed to hear his words and comply. "Mmm. Kay,' she muttered, pushing back, seeking the fullness she'd had previously.

Damon guided his cock into her and pushed forward just a few inches. She gasped as he stretched that virgin sheath and tensed up again. He'd expected that though since his cock was far bigger than two fingers. "Ssshhh," he soothed, resisting the urge to press forward.

"Oh!" she cried, "that hurts!"

He continued to calm her with gentle pets and soft kisses. "Relax. Exhale. Remember to breathe out when I push forward, Elena. It'll get better. I won't go any further until you're ready, I promise," he told her, using all his willpower to control the near violent desire to just shove forward and bury himself in her amazingly tight channel, but that would hurt her and he wanted her to crave every aspect of sex with him—she was gifting him with her trust and as always, he'd do anything to give her what she needed.

"Okay," she moaned softly, taking deep breaths until her body started to adjust to his intrusion. She wanted to give him this. It was the one thing she could give him that she'd never given anyone else and she desperately wanted him to be her first in this. His magical hands went between her thighs and very quickly the pain settled into a throbbing ache. She wanted more. She wanted all of him. "I'm ready," she told him breathlessly, pushing back onto his cock to prove her point.

Damon groaned out loud as she forced him further inside her back passage. His hands flew to her hips to settle her down and control the pace. "Easy, sweetheart, too much, too fast and this will be over before it even begins," he quipped, laughing huskily, but there was an underlying seriousness there. He was already on the verge of coming and that would never do. There was no way he was going to get off before she did.

"But I want it. I want you to fuck me," she whispered, her dirty little words making his head spin.

"Jesus Elena," he growled, pressing forward until his entire dick was inside her ass. They both groaned loudly and Damon paused, gathering the tattered remnants of his control until he felt he could give her the mind-blowing sexual experience she deserved and not a 'wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am!' quickie.

But Elena wanted more and she wriggled her hips. "Please, Damon…it feels so good," she whimpered, "Do it…" she breathed, blushing as she said the words, but her naughty side was in control and she had a feeling he'd like it anyhow, so she went with it. "Fuck me, Damon. Fuck me in the ass!"

Hearing those nasty words come out of her sweet mouth did him in. "Oh fuck," he growled and started to move. He couldn't have stopped himself even if Klaus had jumped in the shower with a stake aimed right at his heart. Having Elena talk dirty to him was just one of his many fantasies and the reality was so much better his head was spinning out of control as he thrust in and out of her.

Elena's nails scratched against the tiles as she pushed back into each of Damon's thrusts. He slipped two fingers inside her core, and she cried out in ecstasy. She'd never felt so full. It was amazing, all she needed was his fangs and she'd have him in every way possible. She flipped her hair to the side and tilted her neck, giving him a tantalizing view that she knew he couldn't resist.

"Elena, you're playing with fire!" he growled, pumping his hips in time with the fingers he had moving inside her sheath.

"I want it. I want all of you!" she panted.

He was helpless to resist. She was everything he wanted and it was New Year's Eve…what better way to ring it in than with a bang! His fangs dropped and he scraped them along the back of her neck as his cock thrust deeper inside her ass. Elena groaned at the deep penetration just as Damon bit down, sinking his fangs into the butter soft flesh of her neck. Her eyes clenched shut and she whimpered in pleasure. Damon growled and drank deeply while using his fingers and thumb to give her hot little button just the right amount of pressure to send her over the edge.

It was like grabbing hold of a bolt of lightning and the moment her blood hit his taste buds, he lost control. His thrusts lost all rhythm, and he pounded into her ruthlessly, but Elena didn't notice or care because she was already soaring headlong into the most outrageously electrifying orgasm of her life! She screamed his name as her entire body sizzled with pleasure. Her eyes rolled in her head and her body shuddered like an addict needing a fix before she collapsed against the wall of the shower, limp and utterly spent.

Damon was right behind her. He gave one more thrust and let go, shouting her name in return as his release hit him and he spilled himself inside her. He fell against her, blanketing her back and panting heavily as he tried to regain some sense of feeling in his limbs. Elena's legs felt like rubber and it was only Damon's arm wrapped around her waist that kept her on her feet as she tried to regain her breath.

"Am I too heavy?" he asked, his breath hot and heavy against her neck.

She could barely shake her head. "Mmmmmmm," she murmured drowsily. "No. Don't move—can't stand yet."

He chuckled breathlessly. "I know. My knees feel like jelly and I'm a vampire."

Elena moaned as she felt him start to slide out of her. "Oh God…that was…." She paused, unable to find the words to adequately describe just how spectacular that had been.

"Amazing…astonishing—mind-blowingly good?" he teased, finally finding his wit again.

"Yes, yes and yes," Elena agreed, sighing as he pulled out and she felt stable enough to turn and face him. She looped her arms around his neck. "It was intoxicating, just like you," she said, rising up on her tip toes to plant a searing kiss on his lush lips.

The water was still pounding down on them and Damon growled and pulled her closer putting both their bodies under the spray as he kissed her back for several seconds before the sudden drop in the temperature of the water started to register. "Elena," he said, pulling back. "I think the water's getting cold."

She shivered then as the rapidly cooling water finally penetrated her lust filled brain. "I'd say we're clean enough, but somehow…" She opened the door and gave him a come hither smile over her shoulder, "I'm still feeling really dirty…"

Amazingly Damon's dick responded instantly to that smile and leaped to attention. Elena glanced down at his burgeoning erection and smirked. "Feel like indulging in a few more fantasies as we ring in the New Year?" she asked as she picked up one of the white fluffy towels and started to dry off.

Damon flipped off the water and practically leaped out of the shower after her. "Just what did you have in mind, Ms. Gilbert?" he asked, giving her that eye thing he did that used to make her crazy, but now simply made her wet.

She giggled and tossed him a towel. "Oh, I have a few things in mind Mr. Salvatore…" She glanced at the Santa hat lying on the counter. She dropped the towel and Damon's eyes raked over her, his cock swelled even further and Elena took immediate notice, giggling and licking her lips as her eyes lingered over his perfect physique. Oh, she had several things she wanted to try with him, that was for sure. She pointed to the red and white hat. "Grab the hat…" she said as she sauntered towards his bedroom. "I want you wearing it when you give me my next Christmas present…"

Damon's eyes bugged at her newfound audacity, but as his eyes remained glued to the sway of those luscious hips of hers, he didn't hesitate. He snatched up the damned hat and followed. Hell, he was whipped—he knew it—she knew it. If she wanted him to wear the damned hat and parade around town in it while handing out gifts to the homeless, he'd probably do it!

But when he walked into the room and found Elena on his bed, wrapping red silk scarves to each of the four posters of his bed, he thought he'd died and gone to heaven. Was she really ready to try bondage with him? His brow shot up. "Not that I'm complaining, but I thought this was supposed to be your Christmas present?"

She grinned. "Oh it is." She tugged at the silk ties, making sure they were attached tight. "These aren't for me, baby…" She grinned when his jaw dropped.

"I don't do submissive, Elena," he said, shaking his head.

She came up to him and ran her hands up his muscular chest, pinching his nipples lightly. "But you will tonight because it's my present and I want that present to be you all wrapped up in bright red bows." She saw his jaw work furiously and knew the moment he caved. He let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair. She could almost hear the muttered curses going on his head. She grinned and tugged him towards the bed. She pushed him down so that he was sitting on the edge before climbing on top of him and straddling his lap. He groaned softly and his hands went to her hips. She rubbed against him for a moment before pulling back and picking up the discarded Santa hat.

She grinned wickedly, giving in to her inner desires. What was it about him that brought out the bad-girl in her? "Now put the hat on Damon, because I'm feeling very naughty and I'm about to rock in this New Year in a way that you'll never forget!"

And just like that, Damon was all in. His patented smirk quirked one side of his lips upwards, "Well," he said slipping on the silly hat and lying flat on the bed, "when you put it that way…" He gave her that cocky grin of his and wriggled his brows at her, doing that eye thing of his that always made her think dirty nasty thoughts and winked. "Merry Christmas, Elena…"he said, offering himself up as if on a silver platter.

Trembling with excitement at having him under her control, Elena climbed on top of him and started tying him to the bed. "And happy New Year, Damon…" she answered breathlessly, brushing her lips across his.

He moaned softly when she nibbled at his bottom lip. "I think it's safe to say it'll be one I won't soon forget," he gasped when her hand gripped his erection and gave him a firm stroke.

She chuckled and moved down his body, her hand sliding up and down his cock as her lips placed soft, wet, biting kisses down his chest and abs until she came to his rampant erection. She sat up and reached across his body to the nightstand. "And nowq I get to wrap my present," she murmured, keeping him in a firm grasp as she began to wrap a red ribbon around the base of his penis.

damon groaned deeply. "Elena-you're killing me here!"

Her hot breath blew across the weeping tip of his cock and he hissed in reaction. She grinned and gave him a wink. "Well, technically you're already dead, just think how good it'll be before you actually get that little death again..."

"So you're going to torture me?" he gasped as her fingers cupped his testicles and squeezed them gently.

"Oh no, I fully intend to let you come...over and over again," she said. lowering her mouth towards the head of his cock.

Damon simply groaned and decided she was both heaven and hell. Apparently he'd brought out the vixen in her, but that seemed only fair since she was the one woman who made him more man than monster. He supposed that was alright—they balanced each other out and as Elena took him into her hot, wet mouth, he decided he didn't really care. All he cared about was that the girl of his dreams had finally chosen him. The New Year was looking pretty damned good and maybe he wqasn't fucking cursed after all!

It had only taken a heartbeat, but once again, Damon was reminded why this one girl had rocked his world right off its foundation. Elena Gilbert was one in a million, and Damon intended to spend the rest of his un-life exploring every bit of her naughty but nice nature.

"Happy New Year to me…" he moaned as she deep throated him and blew his mind all over again, just as she had over and over again ever since the moment he'd first laid eyes on her...

The End


End file.
